The Internet, also referred to as the worldwide web (WWW), has become a mass media where the content presentation is largely supported by paid advertisements that are added to web-page content. Typically, advertisements displayed in a web-page contain video elements that are intended for display on the user's display device.
Mobile devices such as smartphones are equipped with mobile browsers through which users access the web. Such mobile browsers typically cannot display autoplayed video clips on mobile web pages as the mobile HTML5 video component does not allow autoplay and requires user interaction such as clicking on the page in order to start the video play. The term autoplay refers to starting playing a video on an HTML page when the page is loaded without requiring a user interaction such as clicking on the page. Furthermore, there are multiple video formats supported by different phone manufactures which makes it difficult for the advertisers to know which phone the user has, and what video format to broadcast it with.